


HUG

by kingstoken



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Lately I've been having an overwhelming urge to hug Watson."





	HUG

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after season five, and assumes Sherlock had surgery.

Marcus watched Sherlock pace around the front room of the brownstone. Joan had asked him to stay with Sherlock while she took care of a few things. Sherlock was agitated, which wasn't unusual for him, but since his surgery his restlessness had become worse, with no focus for his energy. 

"There is something wrong with me" said Sherlock.

"Hey, remember the doctors said your recovery is going to take time, and you have to be patient with yourself."

"No, well yes, that is an issue that causes me continuing distress, but that is not to what I was referring."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Sherlock stopped pacing, took a deep breath and released it.

"Lately I've been having an overwhelming urge to hug Watson." Marcus was confused. 

"So, hug her."

"Detective Bell, if you have gotten to know me at all over the past few years, you must realize I am not the type of person to show physical affection. The few times in the past I have ever considered hugging Waston is when she had been in mortal danger. They only other instances where I have initiated physical contact with another person is when it leads to sexual congress." 

"Ah, so your afraid that the hugging means you want to have sex with Joan."

"Yes, exactly."

"Do you have any other urges towards Joan?"

"No, of course not."

"Look, I have friends that I occasionally hug, but I've never wanted to sleep with any of them. Maybe it's just your brain trying to tell you you should show her some appreciation. She has done an awful lot for you since you became sick."

"That's not something my brain would have suggested before."

"Well, you see, it's not the same brain you had before." Sherlock withdrew into silence, he had a hard time accepting the changes brought about by his illness. After a few moments of quiet Marcus said

"Hey, why don't you just give her a hug, see what happens."

Shortly thereafter Joan returned and Marcus took his leave. Joan had bought some groceries, and was taking items out of the bags, when unexpectedly Sherlock hugged her from behind.

"Sherlock, What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"I can feel that, but why?"

"Because, I need to." Joan grew concerned, and turned her head towards him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I will be." So, she let him hug her.


End file.
